Stress Relief
by sarolonde
Summary: Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Hinata are in their third and final year of school. As they lead the Karasuno Volleyball team they struggle under the pressure and find solace in their relationships with each other.
1. Chapter 1

So, I was re-watching season one and I wanted to change up the main first year relationship dynamics (KageHina and TsukiYama).

Also some particularly brilliant first year timeskip artwork inspired me (emuyh-art on tumblr, check it out! I command it! Humbly...)  
I will probably add some more random one-shots (as in there will be a lack of solid story line) to this - of both couples - at some stage.  
I certainly won't claim they're in character. Due to their age they'll certainly be different. Basically I've just molded their personalities into what I believe they'll become.

Ch1 is KageYama  
Ch2 is TsukiHina  
Ch3 is mostly YamaKage

* * *

Kageyama rifles through his locker slowly, half-heartedly searching for the t-shirt he swears he brought with him this morning. His over worked body is aching in a way that he's sure if he sits down now he won't be able to get up again.

It's late in the afternoon after volleyball practise. Well after in fact. Hinata had aggressively requested the three other third years – Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and himself –stay behind to help him with some spiking practice. As much as Tsukishima complained about it and played it off as 'extra practice' for himself they all knew he didn't have a choice in the matter for personal relationship reasons.

The reason Kageyama eventually complied was for very similar reasons. Ever helpful, Yamaguchi of course accepted Hinata's request immediately. Fatigued after normal practise Kageyama was deviously persuaded by the freckled boy as he has very compelling ways of getting him to do things.

"I'm leaving first," Tsukishima drawls as he lazily strolls out the door with long legged strides.

"Kei, Kei, wait!" Hinata calls after the much taller boy. "Damn it Kei, I said wait!"

The locker room is eerily silent in the wake of Hinata's perpetual loudness; sometimes he wonders how Tsukishima puts up with it but he know the answer is that he doesn't. The person Kageyama's been left alone with is quiet but he's so acutely aware of every movement and sound. More than anything he can feel his presence like a physical force. It pulls at him like a magnet. It's frustrating; the lack of control he has in Yamaguchi's company. Especially alone.

With a low growl Kageyama gives up on searching for his t-shirt and bows his head against the cold metal locker next to his. He hears a muffled chuckle from behind him. With a sigh he opens his eyes and turns to unsurprisingly find Yamaguchi wearing his t-shirt. Of course. The freckled idiot thinks he's funny.

"You looking for this, Captain?" Yamaguchi grins, far too pleased with himself.

Kageyama wonders where he finds the energy to still be playful after a full day of school and almost four hours of volleyball training. Clearly he's been spending too much time with Hinata. As annoying as it is he can't help but think about how adorable his boyfriend looks with his cheerful smile. He used to be insecure and awkwardly gangly but Yamaguchi got confident and attractive. Kageyama's just relieved he noticed before most other people did.

Yamaguchi grew his dark brown hair out now ties most of it back. He somehow still manages to have stray locks sticking out at odd angles. Especially after a long practice, like todays, it's messy. He's still in his shorts and sneakers, black kneepads in place.

With an ineffective scowl Kageyama turns back to rest his head against locker. He's too tired for this and no matter how cute he might find it is he's annoyed at Yamaguchi for one, making him help Hinata and two, pulling a silly prank on him _after_ making him do something he didn't want to.

Of course even Kageyama's most effective scowl wouldn't deter Yamaguchi. Large warm hands find his waist and slide languidly up his chest before wrapping around his body. Yamaguchi bows his head to press light kisses to the nape of his neck – his favourite place – and it makes Kageyama's breath hitch. Sometime last year the shy freckled boy grew taller than Kageyama – much to his annoyance, and begrudgingly, attraction. With all their training and his continually solidifying build Kageyama's still gratefully broader and stronger though.

"What's wrong, Tobio?"

"Tired," he grunts in response.

Yamaguchi chuckles, leaning his chin on Kageyama's shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry. But Hinata's so close to mastering it and-"

"It's important, I know," he finishes. "Doesn't make me any less tired."

"This is unlike you, usually you have great stamina."

Kageyama doesn't miss the hint of mischievousness in his voice at the innuendo of his words. Just like that he knows exactly where this will end up. He doesn't rush into it though. He enjoys Yamaguchi's attempts to lead him into it; always believing that Kageyama doesn't catch the insinuation. Sometimes they're far less subtle and he wonders how stupid Yamaguchi really thinks he is when he pretends not to notice.

"I've added an extra two kilometres to my morning run," he answers simply, ignoring the nuzzling at the back of his neck.

"Of course you did," Yamaguchi chuckles against his hair. "In which case you did an amazing job today Captain. Truly worthy of the title."

He grunts. "You were too soft on the first years through the receiving training, Mamaguchi. They need to toughen up if they want to play. It's not important that they like you."

"Mhm, sure thing Papayama. But you're also too hard on them. They want to have fun or they _won't_ want to play."

After only two weeks of training the first years had given them these nicknames, even before they realised the two were in a relationship. It was fitting; considering their personalities. It also reminded him of Sugawara and Sawamura and put perturbing images in his mind.

"We don't play Volleyball for fun, we play to win."

"We both know that's not true," he can hear the smile in his voice – also against his skin – because Yamaguchi knows him well enough to know that his tired brain is simply reaching for argument points aimlessly at this stage.

"I'm tired and you're annoying," Kageyama complains, shrugging his shoulders against his boyfriend's weight. "You're also heavy."

"You're heavier," he argues, fingers moving over his strong chest muscles pointedly. "I have the numbers to prove it."

He huffs. "Tadashi."

"I know, I know, I don't know how you put up with me either. I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. Hey, Tobio, come here," Yamaguchi turns him with little effort as Kageyama is currently rather pliable and leans him back against the locker to kiss him lazily. "Are you really okay? You seem tense. More so than usual."

Kageyama sighs and rests his head against Yamaguchi's shoulder, glad that his arms are around him to hold him up if need be. He feels so ridiculously tired. The Captaincy, the school work he's barely passing –with Yamaguchi's help – his own training and the impending decisive year for his sporting dreams and future… A month into the school year and already he's struggling.

"Tired," is all he mumbles.

Yamaguchi's shoulders shake against his body with laughter. "I know you're stressed Tobio. I can see it. Just relax a little, don't work yourself too hard and allow others to share your burden. Me especially, as Vice-Captain and boyfriend I will happily accept burden to help you."

"I don't want to burden you."

"I know," his boyfriends warm hands soothe down his back and he's practically purring at the delightful caress. "You're so sweet behind that terrifying scowl."

"I'm not," he pouts.

With a fond chuckle Yamaguchi pulls back, making sure Kageyama can stand on his own beforehand, and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Gazing up into dark eyes surrounded by a galaxy of freckles and an affectionate smile Kageyama is uncertain how he got so lucky as to trick such a beautiful person to love a dour person like himself. Definitely dumb luck.

It had happened a year ago under the most cliché of circumstances. Yamaguchi helping him study, they 'accidently' got too close, started touching each other innocently at every chance and then, bam. Lips on lips, beet red faces and stuttering incoherently. It had been both the best and most uncomfortable moment of his life thus far. A fairly unique mantle that will undoubtedly never be replaced.

"C'mon Tobio, let's get you home so I can work some of that stress out of you," Yamaguchi declares with his wet, pink tongue rolling provocatively across his top lip.

Kageyama's legs threaten to give way under him with the combination of fatigue and the warmth of arousal that suddenly drops in his stomach. No one but him – he hopes – knows that the shy and kind Yamaguchi is a sexual deviant. It had been a surprise. A good one. And that's how he knows where this will end up. He can see it in Yamaguchi's eyes. The desire.

Unable to respond Kageyama simply pulls his jacket on sluggishly and slings his bag over his shoulder before closing his locker. Yamaguchi is waiting by the door with keys in one hand and the other extended, offered for him to hold. He obliges gladly. After Yamaguchi takes responsibility of locking the door Kageyama finds himself pulled along by his boyfriend more than he's actually walking himself.

Of the four of them Kageyama thinks Yamaguchi has changed the most. He gained confidence with his rapid growth of skill with Volleyball and as a result of their year long relationship. Growing into his lanky body, filling out and becoming more attractive helped too. He gained some bubbly, happy-go-lucky energy from spending a lot of time with Hinata. And of course he gained even more mocking sadism from Tsukishima. Kageyama believes the three of them have made him stronger and he knows how grateful Yamaguchi is for their friendship – and love.

Kageyama barely notices the walk, orange hues of the setting sun all but gone when Yamaguchi leads him to Kageyama's front door assuredly. Pulling himself out of his daze Kageyama retrieves keys from his bag and unlocks the front door.

"I'm home," Kageyama says habitually even though its dark and he knows his parents are out of town for the week – not an uncommon occurrence.

Yamaguchi follows along behind him as he takes his shoes off and slowly makes his way upstairs. Dumping his bag in a corner Kageyama is about to collapse onto his bed when Yamaguchi's strong arms catch him and stop him. Fingers find their way under the hem of his shirt to caress along his muscled stomach, dipping teasingly to the waistband of his pants. His eyes become heavy lidded from more than just lethargy.

"We should shower," Yamaguchi whispers in his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

He barely hums an agreeing response before he's lead into the bathroom. As the door shuts behind them Kageyama finds arms wrapped around him, tugging at clothing and a tongue fervently exploring his mouth. No matter how tired he is he's never too tired for this, especially if Yamaguchi is happy to accommodate. Which he often is. Kageyama returns the favour as much as possible but knows that it doesn't concern the freckled boy, he's happy to give. And who is Kageyama to refuse?

Parting mouths for less than a few seconds as Yamaguchi expertly – with almost a whole year of hormonal teenage practise – removes their clothes. Kageyama's house is spacious and the bathroom is no exception. Both the bath tub and the shower contain them both and their elicit activities easily.

After turning the water on Yamaguchi herds a fatigue and arousal dazed Kageyama into the shower. They kiss passionately under the warm spurt of water for a while, hands exploring water slippery athletic bodies. Kageyama's head tilts allowing access as Yamaguchi's mouth moves along his jaw, teeth tugging at his earlobe, before he starts licking and sucking at his neck.

"Tad—dashi," he moans breathlessly as he grinds his hardness needily against Yamaguchi's thigh.

There are only two things that make Kageyama vocal: Volleyball and Yamaguchi's mouth. The former because it is his everything – or at least it hand been before Yamaguchi. And the latter because if Kageyama is a master with deft hands then Yamaguchi has heaven sent skill with his tongue and mouth. Kageyama knows which one he prefers.

Yamaguchi backs Kageyama against the cold tiled wall before painfully slowly trailing sucking and nibbling kisses down his torso. The sight of Yamaguchi kneeling on the floor before him with water tumbling down his shoulders is possibly the most erotic thing he's ever seen. Running calloused fingers through his long damp hair to get it out of his face Yamaguchi presses a couple of indulgent kisses to the inside of Kageyama's thighs before gripping his hardened length and instantly taking it in his mouth.

" _Ah~nghh_ ," Kageyama lets out an almost strangled moan at the abrupt pleasure bursting to life inside him. " _Fu_ -ck, Ta… Dashi…"

Yamaguchi swirls his tongue around the tip and Kageyama's hand flies to his head, fingers tangling through messy hair. All of Kageyama's blood rushes straight to his groin and as he trembles Yamaguchi's strong hands grip his hips to steady him. This is likely dangerous, the combination of tiredness and impending loss of bodily control in the slippery conditions. With Yamaguchi's hot, hungry mouth around his cock though he can't bring himself to care.

Panting heavily his head hits the tiles hard as he throws it back, Yamaguchi working him into a delightful mess. Groaning and moaning and swearing it takes all of Kageyama's effort and self-control not to thrust or rut his hips into his boyfriend's mouth. Last week Yamaguchi had astonishingly successfully deep throated him but Kageyama doesn't want to push him.

It's true, Kageyama has amazing stamina and enough self-control to have almost complete command over his orgasms. Probably as a result of how much time they spend together. This situation is not when he wants to utilise such control however so he simply lets himself feel it. Feel everything. The pressure of Yamaguchi's strong tongue as it eagerly explores his hardness and the firmness of his fingers buried in the soft skin of his hips and arse.

When Yamaguchi hums with pleasure around his cock Kageyama doesn't have to look down to know that he's stroking himself. The vibration pushes him to breaking point. His fingers tighten fiercely in Yamaguchi's hair but his boyfriend merely moans around him again in response.

"—dashi, I'm- _hng!_ \- going to… _Close_ ," Kageyama manages to get out between rasping breathes.

Yamaguchi pulls off him with a slick pop and gazes up at him with a heavy lidded, aroused smirk. His lips are swollen and wet with saliva and precum. Kageyama changes his mind, _this_ is the most erotic thing he's ever seen.

"Okay," Yamaguchi says, voice deeper than usual.

Opening his mouth Yamaguchi almost swallows him whole – drawing loud obscenities – before moving his head back and forth. The rhythm is perfect as he drags with wet mouth and tongue enthusiastically along Kageyama's length.

That's it, breaking point.

Panting rapidly his muscles clench uncontrollably as fire burns through his body. He's aware of two things through the orgasm. The first is Yamaguchi's mouth moaning around his cock and sucking him through it. The second is Yamaguchi's eyes on him, watching him intently as he unravels. Everything else fades into nothingness.

Coming down from his orgasm Kageyama feels Yamaguchi's fingers dig painfully into his hip as he rests his head against Kageyama's thigh and strokes himself through his own orgasm. Regaining control of his breathing Kageyama holds out a hand to help his boyfriend off the ground.

Both of them now completely exhausted half-heartedly clean and dry themselves before collapsing in nothing but clean briefs in Kageyama's large bed. Curling into Kageyama, face pressed against his chest, Yamaguchi lets out a contented sigh.

"Still stressed Tobio?"

Kageyama drapes an arm around his shoulders. "Mm, tired."

Yamaguchi's body trembles with a small chuckle before he presses a kiss to his chest. "You're too adorable."

"And you're too perfect," he mumbles a drowsy response, kissing his messy, damp head.

Focussing on the familiar warmth of Yamaguchi's body and his steady breathing Kageyama feels himself drifting off.

"Is it possible to be 'too perfect'?" Yamaguchi ponders out of the silence.

"Sleep, Tadashi."

He laughs. "Yes Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

It was in their second year that Hinata had come up to Tsukishima and animatedly declared that he would 'tear down the walls' that stood before him. It was possibly the most Hinata thing Hinata had ever said in that it made little to no sense but shot out of the short boy with all the confidence and emotion of a rights activist. The redhead was nothing if not passionate about Volleyball so Tsukishima had simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off as another one of his eccentricities.

In hindsight it was possible one of the most poignant things Hinata had ever said about their relationship for the following year.

The four of them – Tsukishima, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Kageyama – had become a close group of friends in that second year. Mostly due to Yamaguchi and Kageyama's relationship. Tsukishima found himself spending more and more time with the pouty raven haired boy and the bubbly redhead. And, exceedingly reluctantly, he grew to like them. Not that they needed to know that.

As well as spending more time together personally they had obviously spent ridiculous amounts of time sweating together in the gym… Practising Volleyball that is. With Yamaguchi's ever growing thirst and skill for the sport he dragged Tsukishima's natural talent with him and the four of them flourished.

Hinata had awkwardly stuttered through an explanation of his tearing down walls comment – that to this day Tsukishima doesn't believe – about wanting to practise his spiking against the tall blond boy's defence. With an uncaring single shouldered shrug Tsukishima obliged – inconsistently – week after week.

Tsukishima never really thought about why he was doing it for Hinata. Not even in the face of Yamaguchi's surprised questioning.

It wasn't until the end of the year when Hinata had earnestly thanked him for all his help with a too cheerful smile that Tsukishima knew why he'd helped. Without a single second of contemplation he knew implicitly that he liked Hinata.

The following holidays before their final year of schooling the four of them spent verging on indecent lengths of time with each other. All the while Tsukishima not so subtly focused his attention on Hinata to the extent that Yamaguchi noticed. Said focus of his attention didn't notice though. If there is one thing Tsukishima agrees with Kageyama on it's that Hinata is an idiot; a completely dense, single-minded idiot. Must be all the balls he's taken to the head. And no, that is not a euphemism. Hopefully.

"You should tell Hinata," Yamaguchi had implored him.

It was one of their last days before their third year started. They were alone in the locker room after Kageyama and Hinata had left ahead of them. They had trained together a lot those holidays. Yamaguchi was eager to make his boyfriend's – Kageyama's – dreams come true and compelled Tsukishima to accompany him. He certainly didn't oblige his best friend because Hinata was there. Definitely not.

"Why?"

"Are you stupid? It's obvious why," he declares when Tsukishima remains characteristically silent. "To put your yearning to rest. To satisfy your desire. To get over it if he rejects which I highly doubt he will."

"What do you know of my desire Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima questions indifferently.

His best friend huffs at him. "I know you think you're this stoic bulwark of unreadable pretension but I can see through it Tsukki. I've known you too long for you to hide from me."

"Shut up, Mamaguchi."

With a shake of his head Yamaguchi apologises, not because he's actually sorry – not anymore with his newfound confidence – simply because it's become habit.

With that Tsukishima announces his departure and walks out of the locker room. When outside he catches a glimpse of flame orange hair in his peripheral. Turning his head he sees Hinata sprinting in the opposite direction. Not an unusual sight but the corners of Tsukishima's lips curl because he knew Hinata had heard.

On their third school day of the new year Hinata had visited Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi's classroom after the final bell. They didn't have practise that day; nonetheless that had never before deterred their ace from intensive training. So why was he there?

Tsukishima watches carefully as Hinata approaches Yachi and starts a spirited conversation with her. At his full energy output she is one of the only people that can keep up with him.

Tsukishima delays on purpose, sitting at his desk and pulling on his headphones to study. He watches them from the corner of his eye as their classroom empties. Yamaguchi approaches him at some stage but with keen observation skills leaves with a knowing smile.

When Yachi finally manages to escape Tsukishima watches Hinata hesitantly turns and approaches him. It takes all his willpower not to smile. The redhead is standing by his desk, probably talking to him but he can't hear for his headphones. A tap comes at his shoulder and his brown eyes float casually up to the uncomfortable looking boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tsukishima says, pulling his white headphones down around his neck. "You're so small I didn't see you."

"That doesn't make any sense, you're sitting and I'm standing," Hinata frowns as he leans his hip against the desk and then shakes himself, getting back on track. "I want to talk to you."

He raises a blond eyebrow. "Really? Because it seems to me you simply want to annoy me."

"You can be really nice when you're not being an arsehole."

"Good to know," he deadpans and clears his desk, packing his books into his back. "Is this the great 'talk' you were so eager to have? A discussion about me being an arsehole? Or about _my_ arsehole perhaps?"

Obstinately ignoring him Hinata jumps onto the desk, short legs swinging over the edge. "Your blocking is amazing, you're the impenetrable barricade for our team," the redhead muses, uncharacteristically serious. "It must be hard maintaining that protective wall so perfectly all the time."

Tsukishima clicks his tongue in annoyance. "I don't have time for your ridiculous Volleyball metaphors."

As he goes to rise from his chair he's brought to an abrupt halt by short pale legs either side of his body. Hinata's feet rest on the back of his chair as Tsukishima slumps back down into it, surprise widening his honey brown eyes and destroying his usually unfazed poker face. He's trapped between Hinata's legs. Never did he think that sentence would exist. Although it isn't necessarily true, the blond is much stronger and could easily escape but he's too stunned.

With his hands propped on the desk to keep his balance the redhead leans forward, a few inches from Tsukishima's face. "If I can't _break_ through that wall then I'll just have to climb it."

The metaphor Hinata keeps oh so proudly using doesn't escape Tsukishima's understanding. He's not oblivious; as much as he enjoys feigning it. Hinata likes him and wants to get through his protective shell of indifference. It had taken a while to discern it from the new friendship that grew with him. But the ultra-beaming smiles, the not so subtle glances and the wild blushing at even a near-touch eventually confirmed the fact. What also doesn't escape Tsukishima is his own heart's reaction to such things. It is annoying. To say the least.

Honestly he couldn't be bothered doing anything about it. He doesn't want to have that awkward confession scene with the pipsqueak, who would undoubtedly blush brighter than a stoplight. He doesn't want to express his feelings with that heavy sick feeling of uncertainty in his stomach. It simply isn't him.

In order to back Hinata into confessing so that Tsukishima doesn't have to the blond had been taking possessions out of Hinata's locker knowing that as soon as the other two were gone Yamaguchi would relentlessly attempt to convince his best friend to confess and Hinata would overhear. He never expected the results to pan out quite so well.

"Then climb it," Tsukishima drawls with his air of perpetual cool while his heart is hammering traitorously in his chest.

Hinata's jaw clenches as his eyes dart to Tsukishima's lips. He's wavering, confidence dwindling in the face of what he wants to do.

With an annoyed sigh – _do I have to do everything myself?_ – Tsukishima cups his hand around the back of Hinata's neck and moves forward until their noses are touching. He's uncertain why he stops. It must be the masochistic part of him that likes the way his heart jumps and tumbles frenziedly with Hinata's unsteady breath fanning over his face and the unbearable intensity of those burning orange eyes. Tsukishima's other hand moves subconsciously to caress cheeks gone adorably pink with embarrassment… or possibly something more.

The redhead's legs go weak and fall from the back of the chair, swinging by Tsukishima's sides, the momentum closes the distance between them. Hinata's eyes close as their lips meet but with curiosity Tsukishima watches Hinata's face as he moves his mouth gently. Small fingers knot firmly in his sweater as he tilts his head to get a better angle.

"Hina-" A familiar grouchy voice calls out. "-ta."

Breaking away from Tsukishima in a daze Hinata turns to the sound of his name and vaguely gives a questioning hum.

"About time. Tadashi owes me a BJ," Kageyama deadpans.

"A what?" Hinata questions with genuine innocence.

The smirk that twists Kageyama's face is hard to miss as his smiles are a rarity. "You'll find out soon enough I expect. Are you idiots coming or not?"

With a click of his tongue Tsukishima rises from his seat and makes his way to the door. "Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

That was three weeks ago now. Things have marginally progressed between them. Hinata has started calling him by his given name, following him around like a lovesick puppy and often brazenly laces their hands together. Tsukishima can't say that he hates it. Probably he even likes it.

"I'm leaving first," Tsukishima says as he leaves the locker room after a particularly long practise, the four of them having stayed late to help Hinata with some spiking.

"Kei, Kei, wait!" Hinata calls after him. "Damn it Kei, I said wait!"

"Yes, it's rather impossible _not_ to hear you. I simply chose to ignore you."

"You're so rude," he mutters.

As he always does Hinata slips his small hand into Tsukishima's much larger one and laces their fingers together. Tsukishima doesn't pull away as he had quickly discovered Hinata's pouting and grumbling to be more annoying than simply holding his hand.

"I'm coming over, right?" Hinata questions hopefully. "You said you'd help me with my maths."

"I don't remember agreeing to such a thing."

"C'mon Stingyshima," he whines, swinging on the other's arm. "Please~."

Tsukishima's lip curls on the side of his face Hinata can't see but he keeps the bored tone in his voice. "I guess so."

In spending a lot of his time with the other three Volleyball idiots – and sometimes Yachi – his warped personality has somewhat mellowed out over the years. Tsukishima has a tendency to aim his spite at the other side of the net now. He still bickers with Kageyama and sometimes Hinata but there is no heat in it, no cruel intent.

Of the four of them Hinata has changed the least. Excitable and loud the fiery redhead leaps higher than ever and his competitive spirit soars along with him. It's one of the things Tsukishima has come to admire about him; his indomitable desire to win and his inability to give up.

When they arrive at Tsukishima's house his mother greets them warmly without even a glance at their joined hands. His parents had been oddly accepting of his relationship with Hinata and his mother especially grew fond of the 'cute' redhead rather quickly. Which, once getting past the whole boyfriend thing, was expected. Hinata's friendly and sociable, all around likeable. It is the great divergence of their personalities because Tsukishima's none of those things. It often leaves him wondering why Hinata likes him but he's never going to ask that embarrassing question out loud.

"Are you staying for dinner Shouyou-kun," Tsukishima's mother asks. "And staying the night again?"

"A-Ah, if you'll have me Tsukishima-san."

She smiles brightly at him. "If that's what Kei wants it's fine by me! I'm assuming you have homework to do, go get started whilst I finish cooking dinner. I'll call when it's done."

As she makes her way back to the kitchen Tsukishima removes his hand from Hinata's, takes off his shoes and walks to his room. He notices Hinata lagging behind uncertainly.

"Do you? W-Want me here?" Hinata asks as he closes the door behind them.

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't," he confirms without meeting the other's worried gaze as he sits on the floor at the short table and gets out his books.

Hinata bounces over to his side and plants a peck on his cheek at the response that Tsukishima thought was rather unemotional. Warmth rises in his cheeks but he refuses to acknowledge it, or the other boy, as he bows his head over his work absorbedly. As to not incur Tsukishima's wrath – as he has frequently over the years – Hinata follows suit.

They have a casual and pleasant meal, Hinata enthusing over it with various sounds that make no sense but nonetheless makes Tsukishima's mother smile. His mother goes to bed not long after and since his father works afternoons and late into the night they diligently go back to studying. That is until Hinata vocally ponders the most random and unanticipated sentence he's ever heard.

"Maybe you're asexual."

If Tsukishima had been drinking their books would be soaked in the spray. As it is he's choking on his own saliva after the sharp inhale he took. It sounds like a thought; like when you think things to yourself but would never speak them. Or when you accidently speak them. But Hinata's eyes are so intently focussed on him that it clearly wasn't an accident.

" _What?_ " Tsukishima splutters, usually narrow golden brown eyes shot wide with surprise.

Hinata's thoughtful, hand at his chin. "Well I was doing some research on the internet as to why you've been so physically distant even though, you know, we're all hormonal and such. It suggested that possibly you're asexual."

Instead of being shocked like he probably should his hand slaps over his as a chuckle bubbles in the back of his throat. "What, pray tell, did you search in order to receive this sage advice?"

"Um… 'My boyfriend won't touch me'," the redhead states plainly.

Tsukishima bursts into laughter, doubling over so that his head is pressed against his text book, because honestly the image of Hinata, brow furrowed sternly with concern, flicking through internet search results under that heading was undeniably ridiculous and hilarious. Porn was the most likely result, followed closely by erectile dysfunction. The part of him that's not broken down with laughter wonders if Hinata watched any of the porn.

"How… How long did… it take you to find a semi-reasonable answer?" He questions through his heavy laughter.

"S-St… S-Stop laughing!" Hinata stutters, face redder than his hair. "It t-took me a long t-time, most of it wasn't helpful."

"I can imagine as much," Tsukishima says, laughter dying down as he removes his glasses to wipe his teary eyes. "You think I'm asexual?"

Perhaps this is why his parents hadn't given him 'the talk' yet, even when he brought home his boyfriend. The idea is honestly laughable considering all the things Tsukishima has been yearning to do to Hinata. But you know what they say about looking a gift horse in the mouth. Don't.

On reflection it's possibly not the most wrongly judged facet of his character. Tsukishima's never been one to react to such things – like Nishinoya or Tanaka – and he had never been interested in girls. He would even openly joke about it straight-faced, it was simply such a low ranking priority in his life. Until he found himself attracted to Hinata that was.

"M-Maybe?"

"Why didn't you just come to me before the doubtless hours you spent raking through porn for an answer?"

"I wanted t-to be prepared," Hinata confesses, head bowed since the blond started laughing. "And it's embarrassing, to j-just ask for something like that. T-To have… I mean to be... Touched."

Tsukishima quirks an eyebrow. "More embarrassing than spending hours researching random sexual and relationship difficulties only to opening question my sexuality?"

"When you put it that way…"

"You should have just-"

"Come to you, I know. You're not exactly the easiest person to talk to, Kei. Even if you have stopped being the biggest arsehole on the earth. And anyway, why haven't you…? Been t-touching me?" Hinata asks, gazing up at him finally, cheeks still flushed.

And now it's Tsukishima's turn to be embarrassed. Not that he wasn't already with the entirety of this conversation but now it is visible with heat rising to his cheeks as he shifts awkwardly to lean back against the side of his bed.

"I was holding back," Tsukishima admits quietly.

"What? _Why?_ "

He lets out a heavy sigh. "Do you have any idea about homosexual intercourse?"

"N-Not really… I-I mean I basically get it…"

"Maybe you should go research that instead. And I'd attempt writing something more eloquent into the search engine or all you'll end up with is porn. Again," Tsukishima smiles at the humorous image once more but it drops quickly. "It's not like we have to go directly to intercourse I just-"

"Wait, wait. You _want_ to have sex?" Hinata questions. It seems he had resigned himself to the fact that his boyfriend was asexual and while that's sweet it's unnecessary. "You're not asexual…?"

"Asexual, 'a person who has no sexual feelings or desires'; just so I'm sure you actually got the correct definition. No, I am _definitely_ not asexual."

Hinata sinks back on his heels in relief, slapping a hand to his face. "Ah I'm so stupid."

"No argument here."

Sometimes the redhead's life seems like one of the teenage drama shows where the character's reactions to events are unreasonable and unrealistic. However, Hinata sometimes proves that real people can react in such absurd ways. What's worse is that Tsukishima knows this and yet still intentionally inserted himself in Hinata's life.

Bouncing back quickly – as he does with everything – from his self-proclaimed idiocy Hinata gazes back up. His dark amber eyes flare wide inspecting Tsukishima's face. _What now?_

"You… You're not wearing your glasses."

"No, they were fogging up because of your ridiculous anti-"

With speed and agility born from years of training Hinata closes the distance between them, crawling into Tsukishima's lap, straddling him. The way Hinata can transform from flustered and stuttering to intense and entranced at the drop of a hat is rather unsettling.

"You're so gorgeous, Kei," Hinata says, so close that Tsukishima feels his breath caresses his face. "You don't need to hold back with me."

Warmth burns his face as blood rushes to his cheeks. He really has no idea how to respond to that. So he doesn't. Instead he laces his fingers in the back of Hinata's bright orange hair and pulls him closer so their lips meet.

In their three weeks together they've barely done more than hold hands and give chaste kisses – hence Hinata's needless and amusing freak out. Now with the smaller boy straddling him and their bodies pressed together Tsukishima tries something he's been wanting to. He opens his mouth and tilts his head, sliding his tongue across Hinata's lips. In response the redhead squeaks but doesn't move away, simply allowing his boyfriend to do what he wants.

Tsukishima opens his eyes and watches Hinata's mouth open, permitting access. Taking the opportunity his tongues roams inside Hinata's mouth freely. It's messy and imperfect but Tsukishima doesn't care because it feels good anyway. The redhead's eyes grow heavy lidded with arousal and eventually close, clearly enjoying it.

As they continue to kiss Tsukishima lowers his hands to Hinata's thighs and confidence grows with the needy hum of approval he gives against Tsukishima's mouth, the sound vibrating delightfully. Long fingers slide up the smaller boy's thighs and around his hips to splay over his arse. In response Hinata grinds down against Tsukishima's groin and eliciting a gasping moan from both of them. One more surprised than the other.

"I-I… Th-That felt really _good_ ," Hinata declares, pupils blow wide with desire.

"Generally what happens when you grind your half-hard dick against something."

Hinata's excited expression drops and he rolls his eyes. "Having sex with you is going to be a pain."

"In more ways than one," Tsukishima snickers but at Hinata's annoyed expression he sobers. "S-Sorry, I get-"

"Snarky when you're nervous, I know," a fond smile curls his blushing swollen lips that Tsukishima immediately wants to claim again. "C-Can we, um…"

Not needing to be asked twice – or at all, technically – Tsukishima goes back to kissing him and his blood pools rapidly south. His fingers slide into Hinata's black Karasuno jacket and he slides it off his shoulders. The redhead eagerly helps in taking off his t-shirt and Tsukishima's hands freely roam the planes of Hinata's bare chest.

It's true, the boy is small and is made to look smaller by the size of his teammates, but he's certainly not lacking in physique. He barely has any fat on his body and his strong muscles flex against Tsukishima's palms, reacting to his touch favourably.

With trembling fingers Hinata unzips Tsukishima's jacket. Smiling against his mouth Tsukishima opens his eyes again to watch the sheer determination on his face. But, as with anything he sets his mind to, the smaller boy manages to strip Tsukishima of his jacket and t-shirt.

Knowing that Hinata wants this, perhaps as much as he does, Tsukishima tilts Hinata's head back with his thumb and starts sucking and licking at his neck leaving red marks, teeth imprints and saliva in his wake.

"Kei…" Hinata whimpers his name, grinding them together again which causes Tsukishima to suck a little too hard at his neck. " _Hng_ - _Ah~!_ "

Tsukishima swears as he pulls back to inspect the bright red mark. "That's going to bruise."

He glances back up at Hinata's face to see his hand clamped over his mouth and shamefaced.

"Did you…?" Tsukishima questions, eyes darting to the tightness at Hinata's pants as he shakes his head urgently. "Okay… Are you embarrassed?" He nods slowly and Tsukishima smiles. "It'll only get worse. Here I'll show you."

Biting his lip, excited with the prospect of drawing more obscene and uncontrolled noises from his boyfriend, Tsukishima reaches for Hinata's shorts and pushes his fingers under the elastic waistband to pull them down. Hinata whimpers against his hand as his erection pops out. Tsukishima wraps his long fingers around it and starts pumping, watching Hinata scrunch his eyes closed, breath growing short. He could certainly get used stimulating such erotic noises and expressions from Hinata.

"Wa-Wait… Kei, w-wait," Hinata pants and he obeys. "Y-Yours too."

Tsukishima frowns slightly at the request and when he realises what Hinata's asking for he quirks a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Wh-What? I've watched gay porn… A-And a lot since we got together," Hinata asserts, blushing deeper, just when Tsukishima thought he couldn't get any more flushed.

Usually his response to such a confession would be to smirk but the thought of Hinata touching himself watching such things or thinking about doing such things with Tsukishima makes his dick twitch, begging for attention.

Swiftly Tsukishima tugs down his own pants, growling as the action puts pressure on his hardened length before it escapes. This is too much, he needs release and he needs it now.

"Tell me when you're coming," he commands vaguely noticing Hinata's eyes bug out looking down at his erection.

Pulling Hinata forward – with a hand gripping his arse – so that they're flush against each other Tsukishima grabs both their lengths in one hand and starts pumping. With their foreheads pressed together Hinata's ragged breath fans across his face while his hips rock impulsively.

"H-How does… it feel?" Tsukishima questions, panting heavily.

"Mnn," he moans, the sound sending a volt of pleasure down his spine. "S-So, _ah_ —g-good… Kei."

Tsukishima picks up speed and twists his wrist, producing a loud moan from Hinata. Probably too loud. Noticing this Hinata bites into his clenched fist to muffle the wonderful noises he's making, his other hand clutching painfully tight in the back of Tsukishima's blond hair.

"I-I… cant— _ahng_ ," Hinata groans against his hand, head bowed against Tsukishima's shoulder. "I-I'm going- _ahh_ … Come."

"Do it… _Mn_ Shou. Come."

Squeezing his fingers into the soft flesh if Hinata's arse and sliding his thumb over his tip the boy cries out as his orgasm overcomes him. Tsukishima pumps him through it as Hinata shudders and sobs into his hand, barely containing the noise. When Hinata stops coming in his fist and over their stomachs, Tsukishima lets him go but continues to vigorously stroke himself.

When Hinata steadies his breathing enough he lifts his head from Tsukishima's shoulder.

"C-Can I?" Hinata asks, renewed enthusiasm in his eyes at the prospect.

Tsukishima nods, his jaw clenched too tightly to respond.

" _Fuck_ ," manages gasp from between his teeth as Hinata's hand replaces his own.

The feel of someone else's hand – of Hinata's hand – rubbing his wet cock as he finds the right momentum is incredible. Tsukishima growls and his head snaps back against his bed. He really doesn't need much more working before his hands grip bruisingly tight around Hinata's thighs and he spurts out over his stomach; a tingling hot and cold sensation spreading through his body delightfully.

Letting go of Hinata's thighs his arms go lax at his sides. Feeling in control of his body once more Tsukishima lifts his head to see Hinata gazing at him with a broad smile spread across his face.

"That was amazing!"

Tsukishima can't help but huff a laugh and hum in agreement. Hinata throws his arms around Tsukishima's neck and presses their mouths together. Their kiss is no longer hungry but soft and affectionate. But the blissful warmth is quickly forgotten as Tsukishima finds himself very aware of the sticky liquid on his stomach.

"Mm," he groans, pushing Hinata back and gazing down at himself. "Gross."

He stretches for the box of tissues – not so subtly – located on his bedside table but can't reach. Helpfully Hinata gets to his feet, grabs them and pulls some out before handing the box to Tsukishima who diligently wipes away the mess.

Hinata kneels down beside him and once more drapes his arms around Tsukishima's neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

"We should definitely do this more often."

"I suppose we can now that I've proved I'm not asexual."

"Sh-Shut up!"

Feeling unusually affectionate Tsukishima brushes his fingers through Hinata's unruly sunset orange hair and kisses his forehead.

"We definitely will, Shouyou."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ah this was a little longer than the YamaKage chapter for two reasons. One, I fucking love Tsukki and two, the way TsukiHina got together was cuter because Tsukki is a devious little (big) bastard. Also he's lazy AF. Except with his wrist action *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

The bell for lunch rings and Yamaguchi almost slumps down on top of the books open on his desk. As he's grown more and more enthusiastic about volleyball he's come to understand Hinata and Kageyama's reluctance for school work. It's a hassle that gets in the way of training in a sport he now loves more than pretty much anything, except Kageyama.

The extreme way his priorities have changed over his years in high school sometimes scare him. Yamaguchi used to be a gangly nerdy kid who loved to study, especially maths and Japanese, and played sport for fun, for something to do in his spare time. Now, he's the complete opposite, study gets in the way of his sport. He's just lucky that all those good habits he created after years of studying eagerly are keeping up his good grades.

Yamaguchi's not an arrogant person – in fact he's used to be terribly passive and shy, though he's long grown out of that – but it's difficult to ignore all the love confessions. They started coming in slowly, for the first time, late last year and then in droves this year. Girls mumbling sweet words of love to him while he turns them down with an apologetic smile.

It frustrates him that he can't be more open about his relationship with Kageyama, that it's 'frowned upon'. What makes a relationship with any one of those girls – who he's fairly certain don't even understand the meaning of 'love' – any better than his loving relationship with Kageyama? Though it might be difficult to discern Kageyama truly adores Yamaguchi, every part of him, and they make each other happy. Beyond happy.

"Are you going to eat lunch with Kageyama?" Tsukishima asks from the desk next to him as if reading his love giddy mind. Though it's always a good bet, he thinks about his boyfriend almost eighty percent of the time.

"No, we decided we needed to spend time with our best friends," Yamaguchi says with a beaming smile that his childhood friend barely blinks at. "Come on, let's go outside to eat, it's nicer out there."

Tsukishima rises from his seat and quietly follows after Yamaguchi. Their friendship has been the only unwavering constant in Yamaguchi's life over the years but even it's had its subtle changes. He used to follow his taller friend around everywhere, like a lost puppy, but somewhere along the way Tsukishima started following Yamaguchi's lead. The blond had become so quiet and calm that Yamaguchi didn't even notice until it was happening all the time. Not that he minded.

Bento box – that Yamaguchi makes two of every morning and had already given Kageyama his – in hand they make their way outside to their usual spot, a grassed area by the oval. Yamaguchi loves revelling in the sun, his freckle covered face, shoulders and chest is a clear indicator of this and Tsukishima's tanned skin is a result of being dragged out into the sun day after day alongside him.

"How's it going with Shouyou, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks as he plonks down on the well-manicured green lawn.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue in annoyance, sitting with a lot more grace, folding long legs underneath him. "Of course you want to talk 'boys'."

"Correction, boy, singular. Yours to be specific."

"He is not _mine_."

Ignoring his discomfort with the topic Yamaguchi asks, "Have you fucked yet?"

With a mouthful of food most people would be spraying rice everywhere at the surprise of the question but Tsukishima merely side-eyes his friend and swallows slowly. The fun in teasing his best friend is that it's quite difficult to provoke a response from him, Yamaguchi likes the challenge.

"No," the blond boy answers indifferently. "We only recently started to have a physical relationship at all."

"I did notice Shouyou jumping on you more this week. It's probably a good thing. Tobio and I got physical really quickly, too quickly in hindsight, and it could've had a bad effect on our relationship but we got lucky. We haven't really slowed down since."

"There's an image of the King I didn't need," Tsukishima mumbles.

"Also Shouyou is really small."

The blond raises a single eyebrow at his best friend. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

"I mean, that's going to be really difficult, considering your sizable _endowment_ ," Yamaguchi bulldozes on, winking suggestively but merely receiving an eye roll. "You're going to have to do a lot of preparing. Unless you want him to do you. It might be easier."

"Is this _all_ you think about?"

"You doing Shouyou? Definitely not! Me doing Tobio on the other hand…"

Tsukishima huffs. "What position do you recommend oh great all-knowing Master of Sex?"

Grinning at the title Yamaguchi tilts his head and thinks about the question seriously. "If you do intend to have Hinata on the receiving end then I suggest missionary, put a pillow under his arse and make sure you listen to him. Stretch him, a lot, and use so much lube you're swimming in it. Be careful with him please Tsukki."

"Yes, Mamaguchi," he drawls but Yamaguchi can tell he's internally taking note.

"Volleyball is very important to Shouyou, especially this year, so-"

"Y-Yamaguchi-senpai," a small female voice stutters from behind him and he holds back the urge to roll his eyes, turning to face her with a friendly smile instead. "I-I… C-Can I t-talk to you Y-Yamaguchi-senpai."

This makes it every day this week. A confession a day keeps the doctor… No, if it continues like this he'll go mad and have to see a psychologist. It's annoying, they're annoying, but mostly what he hates about it is the guilt he feels, the guilt they make him feel. They cry or give self-effacing apologies and it just makes him feel like a bad person. Why can't he just wear a sign around his neck that says 'taken' in big bold letters? Hell, he can't even _tell_ them that, he has to give some lame excuse about focussing on school and sport to avoid the 'who is she?'

 _You mean '_ he' _. He's a beautiful pouting boy with fathomless dark blue eyes and I'm in love with him!_ Yamaguchi feels like screaming in their faces. Of course he doesn't. He can't.

"Y-Yamaguchi-senpai?" She asks again when he doesn't respond.

Yamaguchi sucks in a deep breath and is ready to rise from his seat on the comfortable grass where he is enjoying the sunshine when a large hand rests on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"His answer is 'no' because he already has a partner," Tsukishima says casually, refusing to look at her. "So I would appreciate it if you didn't so rudely interrupt us."

The girl looks crushed and Yamaguchi is about to reprimand his friend when she sobs loudly. Now he simply wants to slap her. He doesn't even know her name and yet she's this upset about being rejected by him? Does _she_ even know _him_?

"W-Who is s-she?"

Great. The one question he wants to avoid. Yamaguchi's such a terrible liar, she'd recognise it straight away if he said his 'girlfriend' goes to another school and gives a random girls name. That's if he can even think of one. _What even are girl's names…? Let's see, there's Yachi Hitoka, but I can't give her name because then she'll get questioned. Or what about—_

" _He_ is Kageyama Tobio," Tsukishima answers on his behalf again. "And a puny first year like you would crumble under the weight of his ugly scowl so just let it go before you piss yourself with fear and leave."

The girl is staring at the blond bespectacled boy with wide tear filled eyes. She doesn't even need to get to Kageyama to be afraid, she's already terrified. With a loud yelp she runs away crying.

Kageyama is an intimidating person to be sure but he mostly staggers into it accidently when he's annoyed. Tsukishima on the other hand can expertly wield it like a weapon. It doesn't necessarily intimidate Yamaguchi but it sometimes scares him how adeptly cleverly his friend can utilise it.

"Tsukki! Why did you do that? You scared and upset her! Also she'll go tell her friends and the whole school will find out!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," he scoffs and there is absolutely no venom in it, in fact his voice is gentle. "You shouldn't care what they think, you shouldn't care that they know. Besides, you were practically sucking the King's face off yesterday in front of the whole team."

Yamaguchi sighs. "Yeah but I trust my team. All the second years already knew, all of last year, and no one outside the club found out."

"Like I said, you shouldn't care and if anyone's mean to you I'm sure your King will protect you. Or I will," Tsukishima says the last part under his breath as he checks his wristwatch. "We should head back, bell's about to ring."

"Tsukki, thank you," Yamaguchi beams a smile at his best friend as they stand.

Tsukishima's expression doesn't change as he side-eyes him, gives a single nod and turns to leave. The minor interaction between them probably seems incredibly emotionless to any outsider but to Yamaguchi he just received his best friend's wholehearted love and support.

* * *

Training this evening is harsher as they kick it up a notch before training camp. The first years struggle and whine a lot but Captain Kageyama keeps them in line with his passion and intensity. It stretches a fond smile across Yamaguchi's face that Tsukishima immediately mocks – something about a wife being proud of her husband. He can't bring himself to care as he simply stares at Kageyama lecturing the younger boys with a stupid smile.

Diving, spiking, serving and receiving, new bruises and bumps later training wraps up and the second years offer to pack up. The third years watch them bicker and pack the equipment away as they catch their breath and rehydrate.

Yamaguchi's eyes catch on a short figure standing by the door pretending to read from his clipboard. He's a second year, Hayashi Itsuki, and the manager Yachi recruited last year. It didn't take Yamaguchi long to deduce the reason the boy wanted to join the Volleyball club as a manager; Hayashi has a very obvious crush on Kageyama and is currently ogling the sweaty third year.

"Hayashi's been staring at you a lot more today, Tobio," Yamaguchi says, his tone a strange combination of humour and resentment.

"He does like Volleyball a lot so that makes sense," Kageyama responds nonchalantly and the three of them turn to him with questioning gazes wondering what about that 'makes sense'. "Hayashi likes to watch me play because I'm a very good setter."

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snicker at the naively sincere expression on their oblivious Captain's face while Hinata's left frowning, just as oblivious. Yamaguchi has never brought up Hayashi's crush on his boyfriend, not wanting to come across as jealous when he certainly isn't.

"What?" Kageyama questions, his voice sharp with annoyance and his brow furrowed characteristically.

"Hayashi's not watching you for your Volleyball, Tobes," Yamaguchi explains as his laughter dies down. "He's watching you for the curve of your fine arse and shape of your muscular thighs. Not that I can blame him for having a crush on you, I commend his taste."

Kageyama simply stares at his boyfriend with dumbfounded disbelief while Tsukishima scoffs a laugh at the freckle faced boys flattery. Hinata still seems incredibly confused, brow knit tightly.

"Why would he like Kageyama?"

Tsukishima sighs dramatically. "I've been asking Yamaguchi the same thing for the better part of a year."

"Oi," Kageyama growls, scowl firmly in place.

"You want to know why I like Tobio, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks but it sounds like he's enthusiastically meeting a challenge. "He's hard working, kind and caring, he is always willing to help me in _any_ way. He's an amazing athlete, ambitious, dedicated and determined. The curve of his dick always hits me in the best of places. His hands are pure magic and sometimes with that voice he can simply talk me into-"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Yachi wanders over to her fellow third years who seem to be in various states of shock or… Something. Hinata's eyes are blown wide in alarm and his face is a shade darker than his red hair. Kageyama is kneeling on the ground with his face buried in his hands and Tsukishima, while averting his gaze, is blushing. Yamaguchi seems the only one unaffected and he's beaming a victorious smile.

"How perfect Tobio is," Yamaguchi answers.

She tucks stands of her long blonde hair behind her ear as her brown eyes glance between the others before she looks back up at Yamaguchi, meeting his smile with her own. Yachi's such a spirited and warm person, it's almost impossible to not adore her. Especially since she the best possible manager they could have ever asked for. She handles everything with such poise and her passion for Volleyball has grown almost as quickly as Yamaguchi's. Yachi's now an expert and they're all so proud of her.

"Coach Ukai wanted me to talk to you about your assignment for the weekend," Yachi says, her voice steady and professional.

" _Assignment_?" Hinata gasps and whines. "I already get enough homework that I can barely finish!"

"Ah, no, it's not work per se," she soothes, waving her hands in front of her. "Coach wants you to consider the team's on court structure."

Kageyama stands quickly, making Yachi flinch. "What? Why us? Isn't that his decision? And where the hell is Coach anyway? Why isn't he telling us this?"

"Calm down Tobio," she says, knowing how to handle the overly intense boy expertly. "Coach said he needed to get back to the shop. He said that he's worried about the four of you working coherently on the court while leading and wants you to decide the team structure to test your abilities to lead."

The Captain glances back at Yamaguchi and he instantly knows what his boyfriend is thinking: 'we're never going to be able to agree on anything'. Huffing a sigh Kageyama agrees and suggests that the four of them go back to his place to do work on it.

Locking up and bidding Yachi farewell they make their way to the club room. After showering and getting dressed in their uniforms they make their way to Kageyama's. Along the way Hinata jumps up on Tsukishima's back – jumping the 198cms with ease – and orders his 'ride' onward; despite the annoyed expression on the blond's face he doesn't complain.

Yamaguchi's hand tightens in Kageyama's as he watches them with a broad grin. He's happy for them. He almost gave up on the thought of them being happy together after months of Tsukishima's obsession with the excitable redhead and Hinata's obliviousness to both his own obvious feelings and Tsukishima's. No, Yamaguchi was never going to give up on them, he simply would have smashed their heads together with annoyance.

He feels dark eyes on him and pecks Kageyama on the cheek, offering his boyfriend a piggyback ride and only getting grumbling in response. Yamaguchi knows that the raven haired boy dislikes the fact that he's shorter but Yamaguchi doesn't think it makes a difference. Especially considering how much stronger Kageyama is than him. But then Kageyama is very competitive about silly things. It's oddly endearing.

Kageyama's parents aren't home, yet again. Yamaguchi met them once and they seem friendly enough but their absence in their son's life leaves a bad taste in his mouth. They're both inoffensive – as people – and incredibly annoying all at once.

"The four of us obviously have our places on the court," Hinata says as soon as they get comfortable in the large western style living room. "I don't think there is anyone better at our roles."

Kageyama nods along as he retrieves his Volleyball notebook that contains numerous structures, strategies and theories. It's the one thing he actually likes – loves – to study.

"I don't know, Matsuda is well on his way to being a better Ace than you," Tsukishima smirks at his boyfriend who in turn glares at him. "And the King of course cannot be felled from his throne."

"Matsuda's a good choice to fill Tanaka-san's role," Kageyama states as he draws up a diagram of a court, ignoring – or possibly not even hearing – the snide comment. "Also Ishikawa in Nishinoya-san's role as Libero."

"The new first year, Harada is a skilled Libero," Yamaguchi adds, making himself at home and folding his long legs underneath him on the couch.

"Nishinoya-senpai trained Ishikawa himself!" Hinata practically gasps like he's blasphemed.

"Oh, I know. I'm not saying Ishikawa isn't our ideal Libero, he certainly is. I'm just saying that Harada has more natural talent and will likely quickly surpass Ishikawa. It's just something we should keep an eye on."

"What so just because he has natural ability he'll _definitely_ surpass Ishikawa who's been training so hard to be his best?"

"Hinata we aren't having an argument about natural talent versus hard work," Kageyama sighs deeply, as if he's had this argument a hundred times before, and likely has. "Not again."

Tsukishima pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and speaks up before Hinata gets too deeply entrenched in the argument. "There is no such thing as 'natural talent versus hard work', even those with natural ability must train hard to be the best that they can. In the end the person who gets the position on the court is the _best_ to play that role and nothing else matters."

Hinata's amber brown eyes widen on his boyfriend in awe of his intelligent words. Yamaguchi doesn't understand why everyone gets so stupefied when Tsukishima says something intelligent, he's a very clever person. His sharpness of wit is the greatest indicator of this and his level of perception on court is almost supernatural. Hinata especially should not be surprised, but then he is overly excitable, as illustrated by the high pitched 'uwah' noise he makes in response. Yamaguchi swears he sees Tsukishima's lip curl affectionately.

"So Matsuda as Wing Spiker and Ishikawa as Libero, agreed?" Kageyama – ignoring the exchange to focus on the work at hand – glances between Hinata and Tsukishima who both nod in polarised degrees of enthusiasm. "That leaves one position, a flexible position…"

"Definitely Saito, his spikes are amazing for a first year! He can almost fly like me, _whoosh!_ And then _bam!_ "

"Idiot, we need another defender," Kageyama snaps. "Sano's receives are reliable like Ennoshita-san's."

"No, we need more attack power, Bakageyama! We have enough defence with Kei, Ishikawa and Tadashi! Right Kei?"

Tsukishima narrows his golden brown eyes in thought. "I actually agree with Kageyama. Along with the Libero we need another solid receiver. Yamaguchi's the best of the four of us – and Matsuda – and he's nowhere near Sawamura or Ennoshita's level. Sano is and he'll round out the team's defence well."

"Oh come on! We don't need more defence, we need offence. Scoring is the most important thing!"

Kageyama sighs. "No, it's not. The team that doesn't allow the ball to hit the floor wins. You're outnumbered Hinata, so we-"

"You're assuming I agree with you?" Yamaguchi questions of his boyfriend. "I don't. I agree with Shouyou. We already have a solid defence. Are you doubting my ability to receive Tobio?"

"Well, well, this is interesting," Tsukishima mutters with a smirk. "Perhaps we should swap boyfriends."

"Didn't I say to leave relationships out of this conversation, Tsukki?"

"I'm not doubting your ability at all Tadashi," Kageyama affirms, his dark blue eyes smouldering at the accusation. "All I'm saying is that defence in the most important part of Volleyball and an unwavering receiver will ensure that we won't drop the ball."

"All our receives are solid, we've been working so hard on them the last year and they're well above average-"

"But they're not an impenetrable barricade like Sano's."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that Sano's a second year and Saito's a first year?"

"Why would it? Sano would definitely play next year anyway because apart from Tsukishima he's our best defender."

"Did the King just call little old peasant me the _best_ defender?" Tsukishima gasps theatrically. "I'm flattered!"

Hinata groans, resting his head in his hands and mumbling into them. "We should have invited Hitoka-chan to be our tie breaker."

"No, idiot, we shouldn't have, because this is exactly why Coach wants us to do this exercise," Kageyama asserts, rubbing his temples. "Tsukishima's correct, Sano is our best option. We have enough attack with Hinata and Matsuda. Sano is a decent spiker and with Tadashi and Tsukishima on hand we have more than enough offence. I can tell you're wavering Tadashi and Hinata's an idiot so as Captain I'm overruling this and deciding on Sano. Everyone understand?"

Yamaguchi must admit, he is wavering in the face of Kageyama and Tsukishima's reasoning. With Kageyama's immense understanding of the sport and Tsukishima's flawless analysis of any given situation they're really quiet daunting and formidable in an argument. If only they would get along like this more often.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"That's bullshit," Hinata whines.

"Do you not trust my ability to create scoring shots?" Kageyama questions, eyes intensely scrutinising the redhead to the point that he looks nervous. "Do you not trust you're your own ability to score, Ace?"

"I-I do…"

"Good, then score," Kageyama says, glancing up at the clock on the wall. "I assume you're all staying the night and everyone's hungry. Tadashi, help me in the kitchen."

With a bright smile Yamaguchi rises and stretches out his muscles. "Yes, my love."

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. "While you idiots go be all gross and domestic I'll attempt to help the shrimp with his homework."

"Stop calling me that, Kei!" Hinata protests with a pout. "And I'm not doing homework, it's Friday!"

Yamaguchi and Kageyama make their way into the kitchen and leave Tsukishima with the impossible task of getting Hinata to study. Opening the cupboard Kageyama stands for a while simply staring inside with that adorable pensive pout. Sauntering over quietly Yamaguchi envelops his boyfriend in a hug and nuzzles the back of his neck.

"Stop that, I'm hungry and we need to cook."

"I have something you can put in your mouth," Yamaguchi whispers into his ear.

"Tadashi," Kageyama's voice is curt but he can hear the desire in it.

He chuckles. "Sorry, sorry, just returning the teasing favour. You know I love it when you go all dominate Captain."

Focussing on the task at hand Yamaguchi unwinds himself from Kageyama and they start cooking together as they've done on numerous occasions with his parents absent often. Though they have the option of having Yamaguchi's mother's cooking they like the time they get to spend alone together.

After eating the four of them start playing Mario Kart at Hinata's tenacious insistence. Subsequently the redhead complains at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's skill with the game and is adamant they're cheating. Kageyama gets sullenly fed up with loosing and turns the gaming machine off with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima snickering at his scowl. Yamaguchi suggests they watch a movie in an attempt to smooth everything over. Which turns into an argument about what movie to watch.

By the time they decide on something it's late and Hinata and Tsukishima fall asleep partway through. Yamaguchi glances up at them from his position on the floor leaning back against the couch in front of his boyfriend who ceaselessly plays with his long brown hair. Tsukishima's long legs are up on the couch – hence why there's no room for Yamaguchi – and Hinata's curled up in front of him like a cat with Tsukishima's arm wrapped around him protectively.

In his peripheral he notices Kageyama glance at them and then rise from the couch. Yamaguchi's only mildly surprised when Kageyama sits in front of him, legs wrapping around Yamaguchi's waist.

"I had the strangest thing happen to me today after class," Kageyama starts, his voice quiet as not to wake the others but nose to nose Yamaguchi can hear him perfectly. "A blubbering first year girl called me a 'homosexual demon' and a 'boyfriend stealer'."

An amused smile curls Yamaguchi's mouth unwarranted as he imagines the humorous situation. "I'm so sorry, Tobio. She shouldn't have done that."

"That's the sixth one this week. Did you finally get frustrated and tell her?"

"N-No Tsukki did. You're not mad are you?"

Kageyama's indigo eyes move slowly, admiringly down Yamaguchi's face and neck until they stop at the collar of his shirt. "Not for the reason you might think."

"Then why?"

Closing the distance between them Kageyama peppers soft kisses over Yamaguchi's nose, cheeks and forehead. He smiles at the affection, knowing that Kageyama likes to kiss his freckles, and rests his hands on Kageyama's strong chest.

"No one else is allowed to have you," he affirms in a gruff voice as he kisses his way down the freckles on Yamauchi's neck, fingers deftly undoing his shirt to gain access to the freckles across his shoulders and chest. "You're mine."

As teeth bite down around his collarbone Yamaguchi whimpers, hands moving around the back of Kageyama to grip at his shirt. Fingers roam indulgently over the now exposed skin of Yamaguchi's stomach and back. His muscles tense, legs pushing Kageyama in closer to him as his boyfriend sucks bruisingly at his freckled skin. It feels unbelievably good. Kageyama's possessiveness is something Yamaguchi covets and relishes. It's not a common occurrence, nor overbearing, simply enjoyable… Pleasurable.

Yamaguchi feels the couch move behind him and hears Tsukishima huff a sigh. "Would you two get a room?"

"S-Sorry Tsukki."

Turning his head Yamaguchi sees his blond best friend rising carefully from the couch. Kageyama, refusing to stop nipping and kissing his skin, simply gives Tsukishima the finger. The heavy sleeping Hinata is lifted off the couch and into Tsukishima's arms. They leave for the spare bedroom in Kageyama's large house that they've slept in on previous occasions after the four of them spent far too much time together over break – and over the whole last year really.

As soon as they're gone Yamaguchi allows himself to enjoy his boyfriend's touch and mouth once more, humming approving noises shamelessly. His fingers thread through Kageyama's ink black hair; it's short, silky and smooth, the complete opposite of his own long, thick and messy hair.

"Mm, Tobio…"

Kageyama lifts his head back up and Yamaguchi thinks he's going to kiss him but he draws up short, noses touching temptingly and breathing heavily into his mouth. His eyes are so amazingly blue and so incredibly earnest as he gazes lovingly into Yamaguchi's eyes.

"I'm being serious, Tadashi," Kageyama states with unquestionable sincerity, strong fingers gently tracing lines across his face. "I'm not going to give you up, I can't… I love you too damn much."

Yamaguchi's breath catches in his throat and his heart leaps almost painfully against his ribcage. It isn't the first time either of them have said 'I love you' but they speak the words rarely. Not for any specific reason, they simply spend a lot of time with each other and show their affection in other ways. They both know, they've never been insecure about the depth of their feelings.

Slowly Yamaguchi smiles and feels the – foolish – need to cry with happiness. He angles his head and kisses Kageyama softly on the mouth, never breaking eye contact.

"I love you too, Tobio."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, I'll admit, Yamaguchi is probably OOC but it's on purpose. He's the character I see having the most personal development, I mean we can already see the start of it. I think under the influence of his co first years he'll well and truly blossom into… Well, this beautiful butterfly.

Is the naming confusing? I hope not. They all refer to each other in varying degrees of friendliness. Tsukki obviously calls everyone by their family name (except Hinata when their alone) and Yamaguchi calls his fellow third years by their given names. Kageyama refers to everyone bar Yamaguchi by their family name and Hinata calls everyone but Kageyama by their given name. That is inside their group of four (five including Yachi). Outside that they use family names. I don't even know if it matters but if you want reasons as to why I'd probably be here all day lol. In short it's just because of how I see their third year personalities.

It's so weird for me to write like this, without a solid storyline but I'm liking the freedom. I've decided to rotate perspectives per chapter. Kage, Tsuki, Yama, Hina, Yachi and repeat. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Volleyball is Hinata's passion, his sole focus and his lifelong dream. He enthusiastically trains to maintain his fitness every day of the week and practices his volleyball skills almost as much. He spends numerous hours every week watching national volleyball tournaments from around the world and spends more time studying them then he does working on his homework. Volleyball is undoubtedly Hinata's life.

So why is he here – pushed up hard against a locker with a tongue down his throat – instead of at volleyball training where he should be?

The simple answer is teenage hormones. The more complicated answer is that his boyfriend, a tall, leggy blond with intense gold eyes that pierce right through him and make his heart stutter, decided to kiss him softly on the lips before leaving the club room. It had left Hinata desperately craving more. It's stupid and incredibly impulsive but Hinata needs Tsukishima's heat and touch.

From the moment Tsukishima had kissed him in that classroom, the day they'd gotten together, Hinata has felt an insatiable desire. In those three weeks before he managed to actually get his boyfriend to touch him Hinata had never jerked off so much in his entire life. Damn his seemingly endless well of energy.

He had thought – through the panic of thinking Tsukishima was asexual – that his boyfriend's touch would help. And it does. Everything about the tall blond is incredibly satisfying: the strength of his hands, the power in his wrist, the sharp glint of his golden gaze and the way it always feels as though he truly wishes to devour the smaller boy. And the teasing. Oh God, the teasing, physical and verbal.

 _I must be a masochist_ , Hinata thinks.

But the lust barely dissipated. No amount of kissing, grinding, touching or coming so hard in Tsukishima's hand that the world spins seems to quench Hinata's thirst. He always wants more.

And he's starting to feel incredibly guilty about being so greedy.

Nonetheless here he is, pressed firmly between his boyfriend's large warm frame and a cold metal locker in the club room. His legs are wrapped tightly around Tsukishima's waist; quadriceps probably getting as much of a workout here as they would in the gym. Their kisses are way too deep to be rated PG; there is too much tongue, too much sucking and biting, too many shameless moans.

"We really… shouldn't be… doing this here," Hinata somehow manages to say between kisses and heavy panting.

Tsukishima hums in agreement but neither of them even slows down to pacify their fervour let alone stop.

Hinata's fingers are gripping into the back of Tsukishima's blond hair that he never wants to stop touching; it has grown longer – longer than Hinata's since he now prefers to wear his shorter on the sides – and it's soft and wavy and Hinata loves it. Long strong fingers dig deliciously into the flesh of Hinata's hips and arse, supporting his weight in the best way possible.

The heat's been pooling in his abdomen for a while now and the pressure against his groin is becoming unbearable. He needs friction, desperately. Arching his back he grinds against Tsukishima's muscle hardened stomach. The pleasure sends a shudder through him and his head slams back against the locker with the loud moan he releases.

"Here? Really?" Tsukishima drawls even though he's breathing just as heavily.

"You're hard too."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours!" Hinata accuses, using all his willpower to _not_ rock his hips. "You kissed me before you were about to leave!"

Tsukishima raises a blond eyebrow. "I pecked your lips, I don't see how that leads to… This. How are you this horny all the time?"

He groans with annoyance and scrunches his eyes closed. "I don't know! It's so freaking annoying."

"Maybe you're in heat."

Hinata scowls. "I am _not_ in heat. I'm not a damn animal."

"Could have fooled me," the blond smirks but presses his lips to Hinata's cheek affectionately.

Getting used to Tsukishima's affection had been oddly easy. It's never been big romantic gestures, or even small ones for that matter, but subtle things mixed with teasing or tolerance. Which sounds horrible but when it's from Tsukishima Kei even the smallest things mean so much. Like when he finally allowed Hinata to hold his hand, Hinata nearly fainted he was so unbelievably happy.

"K-Kei, not the neck," Hinata moans unconvincingly.

They promised to avoid necks until the day was over after an extremely embarrassing after school training when Hinata had red marks all over his neck that everyone kept asking about. Never again. Hinata manages to redirect Tsukishima's mouth back to his own, sucking on the smaller boys lips and tongue instead of his pale skin.

Hinata freezes when he hears footsteps.

"Are you guys… coming?" Yamaguchi's voice calls from the door. "Well that's an awkward question… considering," he grins and waves a hand at them.

"What's even more awkward is the fact that you're still standing there shamelessly and smiling like an idiot. It's creepy," Tsukishima deadpans.

 _Who here is shameless Kei?_ The blond has barely turned his head to look at his best friend while Hinata's squirming, still trapped against Tsukishima's body, face bright red with mortification. _How are you both so casual about this?!_ Hinata feels an urgent need to jump out the window.

"Sorry Tsukki! Takeda-sensei has some important information and he wants us all to be there to tell us. He seems rather excited about it," Yamaguchi explains enthusiastically. "So you guys should, um, calm down and come over."

Tsukishima drawls an affirmative before Yamaguchi smiles far too brightly and leaves.

"You're so embarrassing! Can you let me go?" Hinata says, pushing at his chest but his boyfriend is far too strong. _Stupid tall boyfriend._

"Mm, not yet," Tsukishima murmurs against Hinata's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

" _Kei_ ," he whines.

The blond chuckles as he stops leaning into Hinata and lowers the shorter boy to the ground. Hinata's all too aware of how much Tsukishima enjoys their height difference and can never decide whether it's a good or bad thing. On the one hand Hinata enjoys being controlled, picked up and moved by his boyfriend with ease. On the other hand it's an annoyance that Tsukishima holds over him, a soft spot to tease with hair ruffles and 'how's the weather down there?' comments.

Hinata remembers when he first met Tsukishima and how painfully irritating his verbal provocation had been, he'd even been slightly frightened of the giant blond boy. Then Tsukishima's antagonism mellowed – at least to his own teammates – and Hinata learned how to just go with the rest. Now, in a relationship with him, the teasing feels like foreplay, which is embarrassing because it happens fairly frequently in public.

"I'll be going," Tsukishima remarks, picking up his glasses.

"Wait, you're—uh, um, good already?"

"I'm always good," he says monotonously before strolling out the door.

Hinata scowls after him, _arrogant bastard._

Sometimes he finds himself wondering why he likes Tsukishima. There are truly times when he could absolutely throttle the smirk right off his bespectacled face, though a lot fewer of such occasions have occurred over the last year. Then Tsukishima will do something incredibly thoughtful and making Hinata completely lose his cool. He's often unintentionally swoon worthy like a stoic prince in some fairy tale.

Halting his pacing Hinata snorts a laugh and buries his face in his hands. _Really? Kei, a prince? Ugh, simply his existence makes me lose my cool._

… _What 'cool'?_

With the tent in his shorts completely gone after a few minutes of pacing and thinking about unsexy things – basically anything but Tsukishima – Hinata leaves the club room. Sprinting, he makes it to the gym in less than thirty seconds. Kageyama scowls at him as Hinata enters and mumbles an apology. Only a year ago the dark haired boy would have yelled at him for being late for practice and called him an idiot. Bless Yamaguchi's easy-going influence.

The team is sitting in a circle around Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. With a sheepish expression Hinata takes a seat between Yamaguchi and Ishikawa – their second year Libero – while avoiding Yachi's smirk. _Honestly, she's been spending too much time with Kei and Tadashi in their smarty pants class._

"Tadashi, did Takeda-sensei fall over in the excitement when he came in again?" Hinata whispers conspiratorially to Yamaguchi.

The freckled boy covers his snicker with his hand. "It took five minutes to get his nose to stop bleeding. Not that you should be one to judge with overexcitement Shouyou."

"Okay, now that everyone is here," Takeda-sensei starts. "You all know that tomorrow we start our training camp which we will be holding here at Karasuno. It is short notice but on the second day of training camp we will be hosting a foreign school's team for a practise match."

Hinata's eyes shoot wide with amazement and whilst on the inside he's screaming, _A GAME, A GAME, A GAME!_ He doesn't even realise he's actually screaming on the outside.

"Oi, Hinata! Shut up you idiot," Kageyama scolds in his low threatening voice that often makes some of the first years flinch with fear. But not Hinata who sticks his tongue out in response, deepening the Captain's scowl – if it's possible.

"It is indeed something to be excited about. The school team is the state champion of New South Wales, Australia and rank third in the country in their age group. They should prove quite an interesting challenge to play against," Takeda-sensei explains, checking the information in front of him. "We'll be travelling to…"

As he describes the details of the practise match Hinata zones out. _A practise match against the third highest ranked team in Australia… YOSH!_ Hinata's fairly certain he's blown a fuse. It's only when Takeda-sensei finishes that Hinata realises he's bouncing and Yamaguchi's hand is on his arm in an attempt to hold him still.

"Any questions?"

"No, Sensei. Thank you so much for all your hard work!" Kageyama yells sincerely, bowing his head to the ground and everyone in the team follows suit.

"It seems you've outdone yourself yet again Sensei," Coach Ukai chimes, far too affectionately to be friendly and Hinata and Yamaguchi share a glance, smirking. "Your hard work never ceases to amaze."

"Oh, n-no, it really wasn't much," Takeda-sensei stutters, blushing profusely. "You're too kind Ukai-kun. A-Anyway. This is an incredible opportunity for our team. So let's do our best!"

The team enthusiastically yells their agreement, Hinata the loudest of them.

This is important; an important step on the road to achieving his dream of representing his country in his beloved sport. To be able to compete against a nationally acclaimed team, it makes every muscle in his body tense with anticipation.

After the amazing news they quickly busy themselves with stretches and then training drills. It's like second nature to Hinata now; to the point that he's more comfortable exerting his energy running and sliding and jumping than he is staying still. Whenever he's on a volleyball court he can just feel it, he just knows that this is where he's supposed to be. This is what he's supposed to do.

While standing by watching Yamaguchi take the rest of the team through some serving tips and drills Kageyama approaches Hinata.

"What's with you lately?" The Captain questions after a long gulp of water.

"Rude. Maybe…" Hinata frowns, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You were late for training. _You_. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is? 'Hinata Shouyou was late for volleyball training' didn't even exist in the Japanese language before today."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"So?"

Hinata sighs. "I don't know, Kageyama. I just… _want_."

He grimaces with disgust. "What are you in heat?"

Okay now Hinata definitely knows they've all been spending too much time together when Kageyama and Tsukishima say the same thing. Especially when it's possibly one of the grossest things anyone has ever said about him.

"No! _Geez_ ," Hinata groans, his cheeks flushing with more than just the vigorous exercise. "Why are you all so _embarrassing_? My friends are more embarrassing than my family..."

A smile turns up the corner of Kageyama's mouth slightly, which is about the best he can offer as far as smiles go without looking creepy or like a psychotic murderer. "It's okay you know. I mean, I don't approve of your choice in partner-"

"Oh my _God_ you really are Papayama."

"—but it's completely natural. I went through it with Tadashi, so I understand. Just… Just don't let it interfere with your volleyball. We share the same dream so I understand you there too. If Tsukishima cares about you he'll understand too."

"Okay, so ignoring the fact that this conversation is completely ridiculous, _dad_ ," Hinata straightens, defensiveness overwhelming his embarrassment. "Kei understands fine. It's not him, it's me. I was the one that made us late. I'm the one that always pushes the… physicality."

Kageyama's deep blue eyes widen with surprise. "W-Well, okay. Either way, what you're going through is natural. I-If you need to talk about it though I suggest Tadashi, he's better at this then I am."

 _You mean 'go talk to your mother'?_

"Yes Kageyama, I was well aware before this very uncomfortable conversation that you're not the person to discuss these things with," Hinata rolls his eyes dramatically, completely the part of embarrassed teenager.

"Good, then I'm off to slap Mamaguchi on the arse because he's doing an amazing job with the kids," Kageyama jokes even though there is no hint of it in his perpetually stern expression.

Hinata sighs deeply, running both his hands through his thick orange hair. As soon as he stops training, stops moving, his eyes go to Tsukishima and he feels a strange mix of guilt and arousal. They've been together for four weeks, he's been this high strung for four weeks. It's emotionally exhausting.

From where his entire team are standing, listening intently to their Captain, Tsukishima turns his head and meets Hinata's gaze as if he can feel it on him. A small smile tugs at the corners of his boyfriend's mouth. Swallowing hard Hinata drops his gaze swiftly.

 _What's happening to me?_

* * *

"Are you okay Shouyou-kun?" Yachi asks, her voice full of concern.

They're eating dinner after the first day of training camp at Karasuno. Hinata's been rather quiet all day and all his close friends have noticed. Yamaguchi has asked him a few times and attempted unsuccessfully to include him in some fun jokes or gossip. Tsukishima's been quietly observing him but hasn't said anything. And this is the third time Yachi's asked him.

He's getting rather sick of it. Is he not allowed to be quiet? Is he not allowed to be in a bad mood once in a while?

"We already have one team mum Hitoka-chan, we don't need another!" he snaps, louder than he intended. Harsher than he intended. Actually the whole thing wasn't intended. It just happened.

Hinata can feel the entire team's eyes on him as the room falls silent. His entire body tenses at the horrifying reaction. Yachi has never done anything to deserve that from him. As soon as it's happened it makes him feel sick that he's treated her like this.

"I'm sorry Hitoka-chan," Hinata apologises solemnly. "I didn't mean to-"

"N-No, no, it's okay Shouyou-kun," she says, a tight worried smile brightening her face.

Placating. Even this is annoying. They're worried. He gets it. Doesn't mean he should just be able to say whatever he wants and get away with it.

"It's not," he mumbles.

"Are you nervous about the game tomorrow?" Kageyama questions from across the table, a grain of rice on his cheek that Yamaguchi quickly picks off with a fond smile.

"No."

With that he rises from his seat, chair making a jarring noise as it's pushed back abruptly, and stalks out of the room. This has got to be the worst possible time for him to have this ridiculous mental break; stuck with his teammates all week without any privacy and an extremely important practise match tomorrow. Why now? Why did this have to happen this year?

He has absolutely no intension of explaining it to anyone either because he knows how utterly ridiculous it is, especially considering how ridiculous he's being. Hinata will just have to work it out on his own. They're _his_ problems after all. No one can help him work out how _he_ feels.

Halfway down the hall to their shared room Hinata notices someone following along behind him. As he turns around he's not surprised to see Tsukishima approaching him, long legged strides closing in quickly. Of course he wouldn't yell after Hinata. He'd never raise his voice for anything. _Would he yell if my life depended on it?_ Hinata thinks cynically. _Probably not._

"What happened?" Tsukishima enquires.

That's it. All four of his friends and each of their differing questions of concern reflecting their personalities. Tsukishima, straight to the point. No, 'are you okay?' because he already knows that Hinata isn't. In a way it's better. Less placating.

"Nothing," he answers stubbornly, continuing down the hallway because he simply cannot hold contact with those intense golden eyes, long legs keeping up with Hinata's quick pace easily.

Tsukishima scoffs. "Clearly. They're just concerned for you, Shou."

"I'm not stupid. I know that. But it's my problem not theirs."

"It's my problem," he says and it draws Hinata to a halt to glance up at his tall boyfriend. "Your problems are my problems too."

Hinata's eyes widen with surprise. Never in a thousand years did he ever think he'd hear Tsukishima say something so supportive, without an ounce of humour in his voice. And his gaze is sincere, resolute and caring. It only makes Hinata feel guiltier.

"I don't need your help."

Any of the others would have gone to stop him, a hand on his arm in an attempt to keep him talking but Tsukishima simply stands and watches Hinata walk away. Part of him respects Tsukishima for this, for the time and space he's allowing, but part of him just wants to be pulled into a tight embrace that adamantly won't budge even as he squirms.

* * *

Hinata slept unexpectedly well that night after some time to himself. When he sees Tsukishima in the morning though a fresh wave of guilt assaults him when he notices the tired redness encircling those brilliant gold irises.

 _Your problems are my problems too._

He doesn't have much time to consider his boyfriends thinly veiled distress because the Karasuno team's rallied quickly by Captain Kageyama. They have a thirty minute travel to the stadium where they'll be playing the Australian team.

On the bus Hinata thankfully gets a window seat by Ishikawa – their Libero – who is the complete opposite of the senpai that trained him, Nishinoya. Hinata often wondered how they got along so well last year but he now knows – with his immense attraction his own opposite, Tsukishima – that sometimes people need to balance each other out.

Ishikawa's quiet throughout their journey. Despite the rowdy team around them they sit in silence and before Hinata knows it they arrive. It's the Sendai City Gymnasium where they'll be attending the Inter-High in a few short weeks. As much as he's been here in the last two years the sight of it still excites him and his moodiness is swiftly forgotten with anticipation of the upcoming game consuming his mind.

The black flock of Karasuno players is noticed quickly by the few other teams that are here training or having practise matches. Whispers float around them about 'King Crow of Karasuno', the 'unstoppable floating serve' and the 'Karasuno's sharp shield'. It surprises Hinata that of the things murmured about him the one that makes him the happiest is 'the Sun and the Moon' instead of 'the Small Giant's second coming'. Honestly, Yachi's marketing of the Karasuno team is almost at a professional level at this point.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Hinata announces as they're all waiting in a seating area outside of their court.

"I thought you got over this," Kageyama says.

Tsukishima snorts a laugh. "If you've 'gotten over' the need to pass bowel movements that would explain why you're so uptight, Your Majesty."

Hinata snickers at the comment as he walks away, hearing their oh-so-gracious Captain snap and yell angrily at the snarky middle blocker. It's good to hear Tsukishima being himself despite the tiredness written all over his face.

Hinata hears voices before he rounds the corner where the toilets are and recognises the foreign language as the one he's forced to learn at school, English. The two boys that are sitting on a bench outside the bathrooms laughing to each other are _large_. Hinata automatically knows they're from the Australian team which means they cannot be any older than him but they're so very big. Broad shouldered and solidly built. Somehow bigger than Asahi. _How's that even possible?_

Accustomed to being around people that are bigger than him though Hinata pays them no mind and heads into the bathroom while they barely spare him a glance. On the way out though the two of them rise from their seat and approach him with playful smirks.

" **Yo shrimp, you play for Karasuno, right?** " One of them asks in English.

Of course all he understood was 'shrimp', which immediately sets him on edge, and then a butchered pronunciation of his school's name. So he just frowns at them.

" **Nah man, there's no way a kid this small plays for a nationally ranked school,** " the other says and Hinata can hear the mocking in it, also he understood 'kid'.

 _Is everything they're saying rude or do I just know the bad words because of Tsukishima's teasing in English when he was looking for new and exciting ways to annoy me?_

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno's Ace," he introduces in Japanese.

As the word 'Ace' is spoken in English they both raise their thick eyebrows at him and then burst into laughter. The language barrier doesn't prohibit him from understanding that they're laughing _at_ him.

" **N-No fuckin' way dude,** " one of them says through his hysterics. " **There is no way you're the fuckin' Ace.** "

With a scowl in his face, that he's learned to perfectly mimic from Kageyama, Hinata clicks his tongue with annoyance at their obvious disrespect, even if he can't understand most of it. Turning on his heel he goes to walk away when one pulls him to a stop easily with a strong grip on his arm.

" **Where're you goin'? We're not done yet,** Chibi," he smirks, so proud he knows the Japanese word.

"Let go!" Hinata growls, pulling away but he's too strong, his grip digging painfully into his flesh.

" **Nah mate, we're just havin' some fun.** "

" **Yeah, c'mon, we just want to-** "

The grip on his arm suddenly loosens and Hinata glances up to see them staring at something behind him. Somehow, he'll never know how, he knows who is behind him producing a look of dread onto the faces of two of the largest teenagers he's ever seen.

Tsukishima slowly ambles past Hinata with his hands buried casually in the pockets of his black Karasuno jacket, stopping protectively in front of him. His boyfriend is taller, at 200cms he stands a few good inches clear of the Australians, but they're so much more solid. Which begs the question, what kind of expression is he making to make them look so frightened. Hinata can't see.

" **Hello gentlemen,** " Tsukishima starts, in English and a disdainful tone. " **While it's understandable that you're concerned about your upcoming match against us don't think that trying to shake the fortitude of our Ace is going to save you from your impending loss. I can tell you for a fact that his annoying determination is unwavering.** "

Hinata has absolutely no idea what Tsukishima's saying but he's undeniably riling them up; it's what he does best after all. The Australian's expressions go from being supremely surprised at the fact that he can speak English so well to pissed off at the drop of a hat.

Hinata watches the rest of the exchange in awe as Tsukishima finally gets them to bow and apologise to the Ace before they leave. Hinata stares after them, astonished and all too aware of Tsukishima's powerful golden gaze on him.

"What did you say?" Hinata questions incredulously.

When he slowly turns back to face Tsukishima he expects to see a hint of a smug smile but the tall blond's face is expressionless save for a hint of hurt in the set of his furrowed brow. Hinata swallows hard at the lump in his throat.

 _I'm the reason Kei's making this expression…_

The distance between them suddenly feels like a vast gorge. He hates it.

 _It's my fault. I… I need to fix it._

Hinata closes the distance swiftly, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's waist and burying his face against his chest. The taller boy tenses momentarily but reciprocates the embrace, which at his height means draping his arms over Hinata's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Hinata mumbles.

"And here I was expecting a 'thank you' for my gallantry," Tsukishima jokes but it lacks his usual conviction. "But I suppose this will do."

"I'm serious, Kei," he asserts, with his head tilted at an absurd angle to gaze up at his boyfriend. "You did nothing wrong. It's all my fault. I'm _so_ sorry."

"Don't apologise. Just… Talk to me."

"After the match?"

He hums in agreement, the weariness in his eyes fading along with the furrow of his brow.

"Kiss for luck?" Hinata asks, beaming his warmest smile up at him.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue with fake annoyance. "You're so needy."

Hinata smiles as he stretches up on his toes, Tsukishima bending to meet him but stopping an inch shy of the kiss. "You promise?"

"I promise!"

"You're not just saying that so I'll kiss you…?" Tsukishima questions, lips curled with humour.

" _Kei_ ," he whines.

The blond's mouth stretches into an actual smile before he leans in to kiss Hinata's mouth. Instead of the usual heat that burns between them with every touch Hinata only feels a gentle warmth, support and adoration. The kiss is soft and slow and like nothing they've ever shared before.

 _What the hell is this feeling?_ Hinata thinks, his heart beat unnervingly steady instead of its usual erratic pounding. When they pull away from each other they just stand there in silence for a while, as if assuring themselves that the other is there.

"I'll hold you to that promise," Tsukishima says, recovering first and straightening. "For now, go show those Australian's how to fly."

A bright smile breaks out across Hinata's face at his boyfriend's encouragement and he gives an enthusiastic response, to which Tsukishima rolls his eyes and walks away. They start squabbling on their way back to the team and Hinata loves it, it feels like everything is going back to normal between them. Or is maybe even better.

He's certainly not looking forward to the talk but he knows they need to have it.

The rest of the Australian team is genuinely friendly when they meet soon after. The two boys who had been teasing Hinata keep their distance from him and their eye on Tsukishima who remains close by his boyfriend. It's incredibly cute but Hinata's careful not to draw too much attention to it as he knows Tsukishima will certainly stop.

Winning the toss the Australians serve first but Yamaguchi receives it with ease. Hinata feels the adrenaline build as Kageyama lines himself up under the ball. 'Just like old times' Kageyama had said to him before the match started. Knowing exactly what he means Hinata sprints toward the net at full speed as Kageyama gives him a perfect toss.

Among the noise of squeaking shoes and loud calls – his own included – Hinata only hears one voice as he approaches, pushes off the ground and lifts into the air.

"Fly, Shou," Tsukishima says.

Hinata hits the ball with a grin spread on his face and it slams down onto the other side of the court with a satisfying thud. When he lands the two Australian boys that had been teasing him stand as the blockers – who were too slow – in front of him. Wide eyed and in awe.

Karasuno win two of the first three sets, therefore the match. But both teams happily go on to play four more sets.

* * *

At dinner that night, when they're both finished eating Tsukishima catches Hinata's attention and leaves the room. After returning his tray Hinata races down the hallway after him and habitually jumps up onto his boyfriend's back, wrapping his arms comfortably around Tsukishima's neck and kissing the nape of his neck as the taller boy holds Hinata's thighs. Neither of them say anything as they make their way out into the small park across the road from the place they're staying.

Once they reach their destination Hinata jumps down and Tsukishima takes a seat at the picnic bench. The light that's supposed to illuminate the park is broken but the moon shines down brightly, providing more than enough light to see.

"So, are you…?" Tsukishima starts, leaning back against the table part of the bench. "What's wrong?"

"It's really stupid," Hinata mumbles, immediately nervous with the forthcoming explanation for his behaviour.

"I would expect no less," he says, trademark smirk in place. "This _is_ you we're talking about."

Hinata huffs, but he can't exactly argue. How he's been acting is rather dramatic for what he's actually experiencing and contemplating. He knows that. Annoyed at himself and seeking consolation from his own stupidity Hinata climbs onto Tsukishima's lap, straddling him with his legs hanging over the other side of the bench seat.

"Why do you always climb on me?" Tsukishima complains though his arms come around to smooth down Hinata's back soothingly.

"You're comfortable."

"I'm gangly and boney, but sure, if you say so."

"I'm scared," Hinata confesses suddenly.

The silence that follows makes him curl up into Tsukishima's chest, as if that's going to help.

"Of what…?" His boyfriend asks tentatively.

Sighing heavily he turns his head so his voice isn't muffled. "I'm scared of us. You've always teased me about being a volleyball idiot and obviously it was annoying but it's true. Volleyball is my life and has been all I've ever cared or wanted for such a long time and now… I-It's not your fault, it's mine, but you make me want things other than volleyball and-"

"You don't want it interfering with your dream," Tsukishima finishes, his flat tone not betraying any emotion behind his words.

He hums affirmation.

"We can stop if you want. We can break up."

" _What?_ No!" Hinata practically screams as he looks up at his boyfriend with shock.

"You're too loud," Tsukishima scolds monotonously but there is a hint of a smile at his lips. His long fingers tentatively touch Hinata's cheek. "Is this because you've been so horny all the time?"

Heat burns in his cheeks and Hinata quickly hides his face in the other's chest again. "Why do you all have to be _so_ embarrassing? But… Yes." Tsukishima chuckles and the smaller boy groans with annoyance. "It's _not_ funny."

"It's rather amusing. Shou, you'll get over it. Not completely, hopefully, but you'll learn to control it. You're— we're both just new to all of this. Avoiding me isn't going to fix anything either. The opposite is likely more useful."

"H-How do you know that?"

"Much to my eternal distaste Yamaguchi isn't as reserved about these things as he should be and I've learnt more about his and the King's love life than I've ever wanted to," Tsukishima explains and Hinata can practically see the grimace on his face. "I was a little concerned myself and asked Yamaguchi but he told me not to be worried, that we'd just need to grow accustomed to it."

The sheer fact that Tsukishima's discussing this casually – though he does always seems more self-assured when they're alone – and in such depth proves how much thought he's put into it and how important he thinks it is. Tsukishima doesn't say or do things unnecessarily.

"So… I really did overreact…?" Hinata asks sheepishly.

"Everything you do is an overreaction."

He smiles. "Yeah, well everything you do is an underreaction!"

"I guess we balance each other well then," Tsukishima sighs. "I thought you learnt this lesson of coming to me first with the whole asexual ordeal."

Hinata straightens, looking Tsukishima in the eye with renewed determination. "Alright. From now on you'll hear all my problems, even the really small ones!"

"That's really not what I-"

"Lesson learned!"

The blond shakes his head with exasperation but Hinata doesn't miss the glimmer of amusement in his metallic gold eyes that are shining brilliantly in the moonlight. He also doesn't miss the way they flicker to his mouth with a glint of desire and the corners of his mouth curling into a soft affectionate smile that takes Hinata's breath away.

"You're so beautiful," Hinata breathes and before he can stop himself the sudden realisation comes straight out of his mouth. "I love you, Kei."

His stomach drops and he smacks a hand over his mouth as Tsukishima freezes, gold eyes widening with surprise. _Oh God, oh God, oh_ God _. What did I do? Holy shit,_ why _did I say that?!_ Hinata truly feels it, he's undoubtedly in love with Tsukishima but… _I shouldn't have just blurted it out!_

"Sh- _Shit_ , sorry, I-"

But his words are muffled by Tsukishima's mouth as the taller boy forcibly removes the hand covering Hinata's mouth and kisses him. Hinata's still freaking out so he's only barely returning the kiss. Tsukishima doesn't seem to care though, his lips moving slowly and softly against Hinata's. When he finally relaxes, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, it feels like the same warm kiss from earlier that day; sweet and tender and… _Loving_.

Tsukishima only pulls back enough to rest their foreheads together. His gaze is intense, more so then Hinata's ever experienced.

" _Don't_ apologise," he practically growls. "Don't you dare."

"Okay," Hinata says dumbly, too dazed to say anything else.

A thumb caresses across Hinata's cheekbone and he watches Tsukishima's Adams apple bob as they breathe heavily against each other's mouths.

"I'm—I love you too," Tsukishima admits, his voice low and cheeks flushed.

Hinata feels as if his heart is swelling in his chest at the words. It beats steadily and comfortingly because even though it's unexpected and exhilarating it also feels incredibly _right_. An unreasonably bright smile breaks across his face.

"Will you take my name or will I take yours?" Hinata jokes.

Tsukishima sighs. "Of course that's what you said… You couldn't just leave it, you had to say something stupid."

"Admit it, you _love_ my stupidity!"

"Okay I'm leaving," he deadpans and moves to stand up but Hinata knows it's only an act, and he plays along with happily.

"No, Kei don't! _Please_ stay," he pleads, smile still in place.

"One condition."

"Anything!"

He merely smirks before kissing Hinata, and it's a very toothy kiss as they're both smiling giddily.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Implied UkaiTake?! No! I would never! *snicker*

Um okay, fair warning, as I get into a _slightly_ more story telling mode with this it'll likely get angsty. I'm a very angst driven writer. I'll try and keep it balanced with the fluff and smut though.

Next chapter will be a Yachi chapter.


End file.
